A Secret Window Story
by ChocolateChipCookie26
Summary: This story takes place in an alternate universe. What if Mort had signed the divorce papers, and met someone else? How different would things have been?
1. Chapter 1

It had been over a year since Mort and Amy got their divorce. Well, techinally, a year and three months. Mort had found out that Amy had been cheating on him with a Real Estate Agent named Ted Milner. Apparently, Amy had wanted to tell Mort about the affair, but she just couldn't bear his reaction. Mort had signed the divorce papers, told Amy that she could keep the house in New York, and he would take the cabin in Tashmore Lake, and to never bother him again.

Mort didn't think he would ever get over Amy's betrayal. It had hurt. It was like she had twisted a sharp knife into his chest, pulled out his heart, and set it on fire right in front of him. That's how bad it hurt. Then one day, a miracle happened. That miracle came in the form of a young woman named Jenna Cole. Jenna wasn't what you would call hot or sexy, but in Mort's eyes, she was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen in his life. She wasn't perfect, no, but then again, who was? Jenna had hazel/gray eyes, and long auburn hair. She needed to put a little meat on her bones, though. Mort met her at one of his book signings. Jenna, you could say, was kind of a klutz, not to mention, very shy. She had blushed when going up to Mort, and having him sign her book. Mort found her shyness adorable, and asked her out on a date.

So far, they had been together now for eight months and were madly in love. Jenna didn't know how to do much, but she did the best she could. She was a waitress, and she was always dropping plates, and smashing them. Luckily, her boss had shown her mercy, for he knew that Jenna was a sweet girl, and tried her very best. Plus, all the customers seemed to love her. Jenna had her own apartment in town, and on the weekends would drive out to the cabin to be with Mort. Mort had thought about asking her to move in with him, but he wasn't sure if it was the right time yet. He had rushed things with Amy, and look how that all turned out. Mort was paranoid that the same thing would happen with Jenna. That she would leave him for somebody else.

Jenna had told him that he had nothing to worry about, for she was crazy about Mort, and had no desire to be with anyone else. That he had ruined her for all other men. One Saturday night, they were sitting on Mort's couch, Chico, Mort's dog, lay between them. The lights were out, and Jenna had her head rested on Mort's shoulder. They were covered with a blanket, and watching a movie.

"You know, Mort, if anyone has reason to worry, it's me. I mean, look at you, for crying out loud. You're hot! Women probably drool all over you when you walk into town."

Mort just laughed at this, and kissed Jenna on the top of her head.

"Well, Juliet at the post office-"

"I knew it."

"Relax, Jen. No girl holds a candle to you."

Jenna could tell that Mort was being sincere, and his words warmed her up inside.

"But why me, Mort? You could have your pick of any girl out there. I mean, I'm a plane Jane. I eat like a pig, yet I have the body of a swizzle stick. I fall down, and break things all the time. Last month, I twisted my ankle tripping over Chico. Why, Mort? What is so great about me?"

Mort sighed, and kissed Jenna softly on the lips and rested his forehead against hers.

"Why not you? You may not think you're beautiful, but I do. As far as being a klutz goes, so what? Lots of people are. I-I love you."

Jenna's eyes widened at Mort's words. That was the first time Mort had told her that. She had said it to him countless times, and he would just smile and kiss her. Jenna never got upset by that though, because she knew that Mort would tell her he loved her when the time was right.

"You do?"

"I do. Very much."

"Oh, Mort. I love you, too."

"How much?"

"Very much."

"Enough to want to move in with me?"

"What?"

Mort nodded his head, and smiled brightly.

"Move in with me, Jen. I'll drive you into work every day, and pick you up. Will you?"

Jenna leaned forward and wrapped her arms securely around Mort's neck.

"Yes, Mort! Of course I'll move in with you. I love you!"

"And I you."


	2. Chapter 2

While Jenna was at work, Mort decided to do some writing. He sit at his computer, holding a can of Mountain Dew. A bag of Doritos lay on his desk next to a slinky. Hopefully, this story would be done by the end of the week, for it was a short story. The only problem was that Mort was having a bit of writer's block, which sucked apples. He sit there, wearing his torn green robe, his hair a mess, trying to come up with different ideas. Mort turned and looked over at Chico, who was laying on a rug on the floor.

"I'm open to suggestions."

Suddenly, a loud banging noise was heard on the door. Groaning in frustration, Mort got up to answer it. He hated visitors when he was trying to work. It was a huge pain in the ass. Since Jenna moved in, she would handle any visitors that popped by while Mort was trying to work, but since she was at the diner, Mort had to answer the door.

Standing there on the doorstep was a man, wearing a black hat with a large crown around it, a black jacket, a light blue shirt, and a pair of blue jeans.

"You stole my story," the man said, in a thick Southern accent.

Mort stared at this stranger in confusion. He had only been up an hour, and had no idea who this guy was.

"Um... what?"

"You stole my story, and something has to be done about it."

"Um... I'm sorry, sir, but I haven't the faintest idea who you are."

"John Shooter. I came all the way up here from Mississippi just to talk to you. You stole my story."

The man called John Shooter, held out some papers.

"I don't read manuscripts, Mr. Shooter."

"Well, you read this one. You stole it."

Mort was starting to get annoyed now. He did no such thing!

"Listen, I don't like to be accused of plagiarism. I've never heard of you."

"You lie!"

"No, I don't! Now, please leave. You're mistaken."

Shooter shook his head, and sighed. He looked through the pages of the manuscript, and read: 'I know I can do it, Todd Downey said, helping himself to another ear of corn from the steaming bowl...'

Mort went to close the door on Shooter, but Shooter blocked the door from closing.

"Read it."

"I'm not taking that."

"Why not?"

Mort ran his hand through his hair, just wanting to get back to work. He had to pick up Jenna in a couple of hours, and he hasn't even had his shower yet.

"Look, Mr. Shooter, I'm sorry you think that I stole your story, but I didn't."

Shooter shook his head, and backed up.

"This isn't over, Mr. Rainey."

Mort closed the door, and locked it, waiting nervously for Shooter to leave. A loud thump was heard. Mort unlocked the door, and opened it to see what it was. Shooter was getting in his car to leave, and Mort looked down to find that Shooter had left the manuscript. The thump was the sound of Shooter placing a rock over the pages so they wouldn't blow away.

Shooter drove off before Mort could say or do anything. Sighing, Mort bent down and picked up the manuscript, and written on the first page was: _**Sewing Season by John Shooter. **_

Mort took the manuscript in the house, and threw it into the garbage can.

"Never heard of you, pal. Never heard of your story."


	3. Chapter 3

Mort wasn't able to get any more work done, because he had to jump in the shower, and head for the diner to pick up Jenna. Not to mention, he was still suffering from writer's block, and couldn't get John Shooter out of his head. _"You stole my story." _Who was this John Shooter guy, and why in the world would he think that Mort would steal his story? He never even heard of a story called Sowing Season. Although, the words that Shooter read from it sounded familiar: _"I know I can do it, Todd Downey said, helping himself to another ear of corn from the steaming bowl." _Why did that sound so familiar?

Mort pulled up to the diner, and found Jenna standing there, waiting. She smiled and hopped into the car.

"Hey, babe."

"Hey, Jen. How was your day?"

They kissed. "Pretty good. Yours?"

"Could be better. Writer's block again."

"Sucks, doesn't it? When I was a teenager, I tried writing a book, but it never got finished, because I suffered from a huge case of writer's block."

"Yeah, it's a terrible feeling. Terrible. Also, a strange man came by the cabin today."

Jenna arched an eyebrow at this.

"Who was it?"

"Said his name was John Shooter, and accused me of plagiarism. Said that I stole his story. I never even heard of the guy. Have you?"

Jenna thought, and then shook her head no.

"Nope, never heard of him."

"Yeah, me, neither. He said that I read his manuscript. You know I don't read those things."

"He's probably just some whack job that wants money or something."

Mort agreed with Jenna. He decided to put Shooter out his mind, and they talked and laughed until they got home. Once inside the cabin, the telephone started to ring.

"I'll get it," Jenna said, going over to answer it. Mort didn't have a cellphone. She did, but Mort expressed no desire to get himself one.

"Hello?"

"Oh. Hi, Jenna. Is Mort there?"

Jenna rolled her eyes. Amy, of course.

"Mort. Amy."

Mort sighed, and took the phone from Jenna. He knew that Jenna couldn't stand Amy.

"Hello?"

"How are you, Mort?"

"I'm fine, Amy. What do you want?"

Jenna decided to go into the kitchen, for she had no desire to listen to their conversation. Amy usually spouted off a bunch of bullshit, anyway.

"I had one of my feelings, Mort. I know you don't believe in them, but I do. I was making a sandwich, and I just had a feeling that you weren't okay, so I decided to call and check."

"Well, I don't know what to tell you, Amy, except that I'm fine. How's Ted?"

Amy sighed in annoyance. She could tell by the tone of Mort's voice that he still didn't forgive her for what she did.

"He's fine. He'll be coming over later."

"Oh. That's good to know."

"Don't ask if you don't want to know, Mort."

Mort wanted nothing more than to reach into the phone and strangle Amy with his bare hands. She always found a way to get under his skin.

"Anything else?"

"No."

"Bye, Amy."

"Bye, Mort."

Mort hung up the phone, and groaned. Amy was always calling to check up on him. He wasn't a little kid, he didn't need anyone checking up on him. Besides, he was fine. He had Jenna, and Mort was happier than he'd been in years.

Jenna walked in and saw Mort's face, and knew that Amy had gotten to him. She always did.

"Is everything all right?"

"I've been better, but I'm fine."

"What did she want?"

Mort shrugged. "Just wanted to see how I was doing. She thought I wasn't okay."

Jenna rolled her eyes. Sometimes, she thought Amy called Mort just to get under her skin as well as Mort's.

Mort turned and kissed Jenna on the cheek.

"Come on, let's have dinner."


End file.
